Yamayurikai Host Bu
by wordsworthy
Summary: Satou Sei has yet another absurd idea for the School Festival, a Host Club! How will things fare this time round? A merging of Marimite and Ouran Host with the Yamayurikai Characters. It might not work out, but it'll definitely be interesting to try...
1. Selling the Pitch

Yamayurikai Host Bu by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Marimite series or the Ouran Host series. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 1: Selling the Pitch

"I have it! Let's do a Host Club!"

"Host Club?" echoed Eriko of her friend's ludicrous, yet oh so fascinating proposal. "Omoshiro. Please elaborate Rosa Gigantea."

"Well, we've been putting up plays almost every year for the school festival! It's boring! It's high time we did something more interesting and interactive than having our guests sit down and gape for the entire hour or so." explained Rosa Gigantea, also known as Satou Sei, enthusiastically as she stated her case.

"Rosa Gigantea, do keep in mind that this is a school festival we're talking about?" reasoned Youko in the room in her usual level-headed way. "You're not doing this just to rile up my poor petite soeur again now, are you?"

"What? I'm shocked that you think of me that way!" exclaimed the blonde with feigned indignation while the other two girls shook their heads lightly at her theatrics.

"Because it sounds exactly like what you would do." admonished Youko and Eriko matter-of-factly, and in perfect synchrony no less.

"That's rude. Of course, we will take out the sexual parts of the concept. Think about it, instead of having the guests watch us put up false pretences and assumed roles, we can have them observe how we student leaders associate and take care of whatever concerns our fellow Lilian students may have. Isn't that much more meaningful and reassuring for the parents than just a simple play?" tried Sei in her best salesgirl pitch.

"Hmm…" hummed Youko contemplatively while the blonde beamed, her bait having been taken.

"Furthermore Rosa Chinensis, weren't you the one who's always whining… I mean lamenting on how the students have been avoiding the Rose Mansion and how the Roses seem to have been placed on some higher pedestal? We can take this chance to rectify things, to change the normal student's perception of us, to reach out to the masses!" added Rosa Gigantea for good measure as the icing on the cake.

"You sound just like a politician Sei." commented Eriko with an airy giggle, to which the blonde gave an impudent v-sign.

"Well, what do you think Youko? Is it really such a bad idea?" pleaded the current Rosa Gigantea with her best puppy eyes and hurt look, not that they were the slightest bit convincing.

"I must admit that you made a strong case… but the others…" conceded Youko reluctantly and not without reservation.

"Eriko, what say you?" retorted the blonde right away, turning her attention to the brown-haired girl beside her.

"Let's see… it's new, unusual and definitely interesting… what are we waiting for?" agreed Eriko with an impish light in her eyes.

"There you go. It'll be unanimous if you agree too." pressed the blonde keenly.

"Unanimous… the boutons haven't even voted… Sei…" the dark-haired girl dragged the emphasis on her name accusingly.

The blonde simply laughed out wickedly before she winked like the little devil she was.

* * *

"Onee-samas! You can't be serious!!"

Looking at the hostile flames of blatant indignation and objection that consumed the livid eyes of her petite soeur, and that of the inwardly sniggering blonde fiend to her right, Youko could only apologise silently as she pressed on with her absurd proposal.

"It is just like I said Sachiko, the Host Club is meant to help bring our students closer to the Yamayurikai and provide assurances to the parents that their precious children are well looked after by us student leaders. There may be some degree of entertaining involved, but there is nothing indecent about the whole idea."

"But Onee-sama!"

Faced with the well presented merits of the proposal, the eyes of the current Rosa Chinensis en bouton darkened further as she grew more desperate in overturning the near watertight case. Whipping her head to the right, she looked unto her fellow en bouton for support.

"Rei, don't just sit there! Say something!"

The boyish blonde girl gulped visibly, having been caught in the middle of a hard stare by her closest friend and the expectant smile of her beloved Onee-sama beside her.

"Well… putting aside whether or not we should do it, perhaps we should be considering how much more work it will take to execute this project as compared to the play. Even then, although the Rose Mansion is rather spacious, there would not be enough chairs and seats to properly accommodate everyone…"

"Sou! That's it Rei! Think about all the logistics details Onee-samas!" agreed Sachiko hurriedly, latching on to the lifeline her friend has so graciously provided as though for her very life.

"I would think that moving around some existing furniture will be much less troublesome than having the Handicraft and Fine Arts Club make us a whole stage set, or having to burden the Stage Crew Club to help out with our backstage duties." chipped in Rosa Gigantea not so helpfully, having been oddly quiet for a while now.

Having her only lifeline all but cut seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Rosa Gigantea, there's not way I am entertaining any old stranger that comes through our doors! Onee-sama, you should know I cannot and will not do that!"

"Sachiko, you're overreacting." cooed Youko soothingly as she tried to placate her little sister on the surface. In her mind though, another plot was slowly being unfurled. _Hmm… this might be a good chance to get Sachiko to open up to others as well… or to get her to find a petite soeur at last…_

"Sou sou. All we have to do is to act natural and interact with the girls and their parents like what we normally do." added Rosa Gigantea once again nonchalantly.

"Natural…" droned Sachiko mechanically, as if she was stunned by the concept.

"That's right. It'll be defeating the purpose otherwise no? Relax and don't worry, we're all nice people here, isn't that right Rei?" said Rosa Foetida with that expectant smile still directed at her petite soeur. Evidently, her role in the meeting today was to curtail the Yellow Rose family from disagreeing.

"Erm… I suppose so…" began the blonde hesitantly before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on its ends, no doubt from look that screamed "traitor" her fellow en bouton was aiming at her or the possessive stare of her own petite sister. Probably both.

"Or could it be that you've become so accustomed to being superficial that you've forgotten how to act natural?"

"Rosa Gigantea!!"

"Well, since you can't give a good reason why we shouldn't do the host club idea, we'll consider the issue decided then. Who knows, you might be able to meet your future petite soeur in the meanwhile." concluded Rosa Chinensis with the unmistakable airs of finality.

"You're being tyrannical and mean, Onee-sama!" tried the long-haired heiress as she struggled valiantly.

"Someone who can't find a petite soeur shouldn't have the right to speak in meetings."

The trap was now set and primed, with the prior issue momentarily ignored no less.

"Well then, all I have to do is find one right now!"

Youko rolled her eyes as her furious Rosa Chinensis en bouton made for the door in a huff, fully expecting the door to be slammed shut along with her attempts at persuasion for the day. What she did not expect were startled cries, an accidental collision and a tangled heap of two.

"Anata, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just fell on my bottom…"

The senior Roses raised an eyebrow each at the scene and at the new faces at the door before looking at each other with a sly glance.

The day just got more interesting.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Just a little teaser of an idea I had on the side about marrying good nice series together. Consider it a break from my usual darker pieces perhaps. It doesn't really take that much stretch of one's imagination to see Satou Sei as a darker Suou Tamaki and Mizuno Youko as a nicer Ootori Kyoya… Curious on which character would be be parrelling who? Would there be a second chapter soon? It depends on the reception for this chapter I suppose.

As usual, please read and review. Constructive or positive comments are always welcome.

That's all for now. Later.


	2. Yumi the Hot Potato

Yamayurikai Host Bu by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Marimite series or the Ouran Host series. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 2: Yumi the Hot Potato

Fukuzawa Yumi is… a sheep. Yes, that was exactly how Fukuzawa Yumi felt as she made her way slowly towards the Rose Mansion. No, it really has very little to do with the general Lilian and Quadruped tradition of walking slowly. No, it really has very little… well it may actually have something to do with the ruminating nature between the dilly-dallyer and the grazer. But more importantly, it had a lot to do with how easily herded the two above mentioned species were.

The meek pigtailed girl sighed. It took just this brief lapse in her attempt to repress her memory for the events of that traumatic day to flood right back into her mind. First up was the tie incident and the accidental but blissful collision with her idol and beloved sempai, Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Back then, she would have probably have died a happy carefree soul. Next up was the strange mix-up and misrepresentations that had culminated in the above mentioned crush character offering her rosary to her, along with her offer of soeur-ship.

Yumi stopped in her tracks at that memory. A few moments later, she squatted down and held her head in her hands when she remembered that she had turned her down. Never had she ever thought, that is to say ever even conceived, fantasized or any synonyms of the like, about an opportunity like that. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had the audacity and extravagant luxury to turn her down. Right then, she really felt like commiting Seppuku in order to make restitution to the world at large for that sinful act. A picture of herself kneeling in seiza on a tatami floor with a wakizashi in hand came into her mind, complete with a Sachiko-sama in her suave samurai garb looming overhead, almost too eager to assist. However, as Yumi was allergic to pain, she snapped out of this daydream as well with a start.

"What am I doing…? I have to buck up…"

As Yumi stood up and dusted her skirt off a little, one would probably think 'Well, how could things possibly get any worse?' or some other clichéd one-liners. Needless to stay, it did. The proof of which was about to begin now that she entered the door to the Rose Mansion once again, followed by a pouncing glomp thereafter.

"Yumi-chan! You're late!"

"Ahh! Rosa Gigantea! Please get off me! You're heavy!"

* * *

"W-What on earth is this??" exclaimed Yumi in her delightful, deer in the headlights fashion as she grabbed the school newspaper on the table within the meeting room.

"Oh? You didn't know? That's the Lillian Kawaraban special newsletter. Honestly, haven't you been paying attention again Yumi-chan?" chided Satou Sei nonchalantly, skirting around the issue that Yumi was actually referring to deliberately.

"Rosa Gigantea! I meant the headlines and the picture under it! Why am I on it!?"

The blonde third-year rested her chin on Yumi's head as she peered down on the school tabloid.

"Oh really? Let me take a look… hey, you're right! 'Yamayurikai set to start Host Club Project, featuring Fukuzawa Yumi, the girl who almost became Rosa Chinensis en bouton no petite soeur.' Uwaa… that sure was a mouthful…"

Youko smiled discretely when Yumi exclaimed out "Please stop messing around with me Rosa Gigantea!" for what seemed to be the fifth time today. However, it was more of Sei's familiar antics to rile up her Rosa Chinensis en bouton than anything malicious, judging by the near miniscule movements of her own soeur's eyes. Perhaps she was still sore over the whole Shimako thing… Nevertheless, as amusing as it was, it was time for her to do some… work.

"Yumi-san, the Lillian Kawaraban newsletter was just to gather some publicity for the Host Club, so please don't mind. I checked in with Minako-san to make sure nothing untrue was added and that our… bet remains between and within the Yamayurikai. So don't worry about it." reassured Rosa Chinensis earnestly.

"Publicity de… I think the problem is that I have too much publicity now…" droned the first-year sullenly as the memory of the outrageous bet resurfaced.

* * *

"_Let's make a bet." suggested Rosa Gigantea in a compromise. "Like Yumi-san said, it's not fair to force her to be in the Host Club project by pulling rank, so how about we give Sachiko a chance by having her play a penalty game?"_

"_So if I win?" asked Sachiko directly._

"_You're off the hook for the Host Club. I'll turn my vote in your favour. You have my word in this."_

"_I understand. So what is the bet?"_

_Yumi jumped inwardly when Rosa Gigantea turned her attentions unto her, particularly that wickedly devious light in her eyes. _

"_Whether or not you can make Yumi-chan your petite soeur. You have until the day before the school festival." _

_Both Rosa Chinensis en bouton and her prospective petite soeur balked at that revelation while the two other senior Roses had laughter written all over the back of their eyes._

"_However, considering Sachiko's… inherent charms, a handicap will have to be in placed to protect poor old Yumi-chan from your wiles. Hence, the only way you can secure Yumi-chan as your petite soeur is by outperforming Yumi-chan in our rehearsals for the host club. Doing something you so hated is a very difficult task and a suitable disadvantage, don't you think?"_

_Sachiko's eyes darkened as the prospects didn't please her very much. Yumi's were more in the state of shock than anything._

"_Oh yeah, one more thing. Just so that you don't just lose deliberately to Sachiko in order to help her out of the pinch, in the event that Yumi-san does lose, then in addition to taking Sachiko's place for the Host Club, Yumi-san will have to be my inu… oops, I mean gopher… ah, I mean odd-tasker for an indefinite period of time."_

_Even though she wasn't the brightest person around, Yumi noticed something was amiss and voiced out her observation._

"_Then more than a bet between Sachiko-sama and the roses, I'm practically the bet, the prize and the penalty?"_

_The devil known as Satou Sei flashed her one of her dastardly winks before ruffling her hair a little._

"_You sure understand well."_

* * *

"Don't worry your cute little head over it too much Yumi-chan. It just a tea session with some of the other students after all." said Sei as she got off the poor first-year at last.

"That isn't very comforting coming from the one who began the mess in the first place, Rosa Gigantea…"

Youko chose that moment to clap her hand a few times to gather everyone's attention to herself, before opening up a clipboard file for reference.

"Alright, here are the arrangements for today. In order to prevent overcrowding during rehearsals, we have already selected the 'customers' from those who volunteered for the trial run. The senior Roses will be walking around to check on things and chipping in here and there in order to assess the proceeding of the rehearsal properly. The rest of you will be doing the actual 'hosting' at different locations. Sachiko and Yumi will be using the second level, Rei and Yoshino the first floor, and Shimako will be using the garden outside. I hope you don't mind the arrangement Shimako."

The pretty first year bouton shook her head in reply, her wavy chestnut hair bouncing gorgeously.

"I don't mind the arrangement. I like the outdoors more anyway."

"Alright, the customers should be arriving shortly. Tea has already been prepared in advance, as well as any other things you might need. If nothing else, let's get in place shall we?" informed Rosa Chinensis before closing the file and case.

* * *

The others soon filed out of the meeting room, leaving Yumi alone in the room with Sachiko. An awkward silence soon befell the room. Not knowing really what to do, Yumi fidgeted a little in her seat before hearing the gentle scraping of a nearby chair.

"S-Sachiko-sama?

The abovementioned girl had stood up and was currently closing in on the first year. Not wanting to be seen as rude by the upperclassman, Yumi stood up as well.

"Anou…"

"Please don't move." instructed the current Rosa Chinensis en bouton as she raised a hand up and towards Yumi. Yumi winced slightly in preparation, but the harsh contact never did come, only a gentle touch registered by her ear. Yumi opened her eyes in surprise and promptly blushed a brilliant pink when she realized that Sachiko-sama wasn't planning to hit her at all, but was instead brushing stray strands of hair from her ear.

"Gomen ne…"

The unexpected apology caught the girl off guard and jolted her out of her Sachiko-induced daze.

"W-What for, Sachiko-sama?"

"Things got a little heated the other day, but I realized that it was really me who dragged you into this whole mess. Hence I felt the need to apologise. Futhermore…"

Surprising the first year further, Sachiko reached for her tie and fixed it tenderly for no real apparent reason.

"That picture… it was taken yesterday morning wasn't it? I just remembered now."

Yumi took a moment, but finally responded with a query of her own.

"So… you really couldn't remember when you saw the picture yesterday?"

"Not when it took place, at least." answered Sachiko matter-of-factly as she finished straightening the tie out. "Then I really met you for the first time yesterday."

"Hai."

"I feel better now that I remembered." Sachiko smiled with a sense of relief.

"Sachiko-sama, do you fix so many underclassman's scarves that you can't remember each one?"

"Actually… Eyeh, I don't usually do that. I wonder why I did it yesterday… I'm not a morning person, so I must have done it absent-mindedly. That must be why I couldn't remember it right away."

"Really…?" sighed Yumi a little disbelievingly before Sachiko jolted her out of her daze again with a declaration of war.

"But then again, our bet is still on despite all this. I will be doing my best to win, so please work hard too Yumi."

Before Yumi could answer, the biscuit door opened and the head of a blonde devil popped in.

"Oya oya, are we interrupting something good?"

The first year almost jumped out of her skin, but the other girl merely took up her beatific bouton smile and diffused the awkwardness expertly.

"Eyeh. I was just having a word with Yumi. Are the guests here, Rosa Gigantea?"

The heads of a certain bespectacled photographer and a short-haired newspaper reporter popped in as well.

"Yo, we've come to play Yumi-san!"

"Tsutako-san! Mami-san! Katsura-san and everyone too! What are you all doing here?"

It was Rosa Gigantea who answered the question casually while a few camera flashes attacked Yumi fondly.

"It was Rosa Chinensis's idea to have you girls acclimatized to the task slowly, so we gave priorities to the volunteers from your own class, except for Mami-san who was bugging us non-stop until we let her in. Oh, but rest assured, she won't be using it a material for the paper, isn't that right Mami-san?"

"Hai. I'm just being curious here."

"Don't you mean nosey?" admonished Rosa Gigantea playfully. "Oh, I hear the second year Pine class coming up now. Kindly get in and settle down so we can have some room to manoeuvre them around."

"Hai."

* * *

And so the first day of Host Club rehearsals concluded peacefully and rather well received for our Fukuzawa Yumi. The perceived guests were, after all, girls that she already knew from her own class and the rehearsal turned out to be an enjoyable tea party for all involved. However, the girl in question couldn't really dodge the bullet for long and hence, as we would have it, the next rehearsal proved to be more of a challenge. Fortunately or otherwise, Sachiko had to leave early due to a family appointment, giving her one less cause of worry for now at least.

"Anou… I'm…" began Yumi hesitantly as she set down the tray of teacups.

"We know who you are, Fukuzawa Yumi-san." replied one of the second year customers with a smile. It was kind of a redundant question on Yumi's part though, seeing that all the customers now designated their hosts specifically. "We were just talking about you, Yumi-san."

"Sou sou, could you tell us the truth about what's going on?" asked another face that she hardly knew

Yumi inhaled deeply as the questions she had come to expect continued. Her stomach felt like it was turning head over heels with nervousness, but she would do her best to answer them.

"Is it true that you turned down Sachiko-sama's offer? And if you did turn her down, why are you spending time with her?"

"Yumi-san, what duties areyou carrying out for the Yamayurikai?"

"Which Onee-sama do you like best?"

_If Sachiko-sama were in my position, she'd say… _thought Yumi uneasily.

"I apologise for causing such a fuss. Because of certain circumstances, I am helping the leaders of the Yamayurikai with the Host Club project. It is because of that that I've been able to speak with them."

"Then what about Sachiko-sama's proposal?"

_If Sachiko-sama were in my position …_

"Is it true that Sachiko-sama asked you to be her soeur? Even though you turned her down…"

_If Sachiko-sama were …_

"That's just a rumor, right? Right? Yumi-san?"

_Sachiko-sama…_

"Do…do you think Sachiko-sama will really choose someone like me to be her soeur?"

The dam that she had tried so desperately to hold back finally burst, and as a result all the pent up frustrations, anxiety and insecurities flowed out and threatened to flood her eyes further with wetness.

"Yumi-san!"

"Oh my! What should we do?"

"We're sorry, we weren't trying to make you cry."

The group of eight individuals from wholly different levels and classes recoiled at the sight of the crying girl and apologised for their unintentional deed. Almost immediately, the girls united in their desire to support and make up to their host as best they could, surrounding her with pats on her back and hands, fussing over her with paper handkerchiefs… The display of kindness touched the sobbing girl enough to continue, pouring forth her feelings to the sympathetic ears around her.

"I really do like Sachiko-sama. But because I have feelings for her… because I have feelings for her, it's too much to suddenly be able to spend time with her like this. Why can't any one understand that? I was happier just watching her from afar. Then I wouldn't have to act in ways that contradicted my feelings…"

The eyes of the guests softened further as they finally managed to understand and empathize more with her situation, an ordinary girl like them plucked from obscurity and plonked into an extraordinary circumstance. In reality, it may not be that dramatic a situation but in the minds of the young high-schoolers, it was practically mind-boggling.

"We're sorry Yumi-san… even when we heard about the rumours about you, we were only thinking about ourselves."

"Sou… you've done nothing wrong."

"Please cheer up Yumi-san."

"Yes, please do. You're really nice person. I'm glad to have the chance to know you like this."

"If Sachiko-san doesn't take you to be her soeur, I would."

The thought of her Sachiko-sama's reaction to that suggestion and the earthshaking battle that would ensue actually made Yumi laugh out slightly even as she dabbed at her hurting eyes with a tissue, her feelings finally calming down and evening out. At the mixture of relieved and confused looks she received, she continued forth.

"I'm sorry… this is so unbecoming of me… I'm supposed to be entertaining you girls…"

"Don't worry about such small things."

"Sou. I think we're out of tea, but don't worry I'll get them."

Yumi tried to stand to intercept the girl from doing her job but felt herself firmly held in place by the girls by her side.

"Ah, I should get the tea. I can't let guests do…"

"Don't mind, don't mind. We sure don't."

"Yes, let's talk some more Yumi-san."

* * *

Outside the biscuit door, a certain Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida and Rosa Gigantea stood with their ears on the door. All of them had the urge to charge into the room and berate the girls who made their prospective new petite soeur cry, but given the way things turned out and the unexpected but easy rapport the mousy first year had gathered, they were glad that they held back.

"Phew… She's being accepted… a complete natural!" whistled Sei quietly.

"She doesn't need technique. She even has the guests serving her instead." added Youko as well.

"Hard to tell who's the host here. Looks like she'll give you a run for your money, Sei." finished Eriko of their observations.

The three roses looked at each other before breaking out in hushed guffaws.

"I suppose with all the unique people around, Yumi-chan's honest and down to earth nature lets her really stand out." mused Eriko thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm going in to spice things up for our honest and down to earth girl." declared Sei valiantly as she ventured forth and beyond the door.

"Sei, don't tease her too much now."

That advice seems to have been deliberately ignored judging by the sound of squeals and more laughter from behind the biscuit door.

"Wow, Tanuki-chan! How are things here?"

"Rosa Gigantea! You're heavy! And wait, I'm not a tanuki!"

"Ah, then Racoon-san?"

"I'm not a raccoon either!"

"How about a Lesser Panda?"

"Rosa Gigantea! Aren't they all the same? Do I look that much like one?"

"Totally."

* * *

Author's Notes:

For this chapter, I had reworked certain sequences around, added some of my own and combined others to create this scenario of mine. Hope it turned out believable and interesting. I've decided to combine Yumi and Haruhi a little, although I might have to take out the latter's sarcasm and apathy for now. No worries though, there's so many interesting Mariamite characters that someone else can take that personality easily enough.

As usual, please read and review. Constructive or positive comments are always welcomed.

That's all for now, later.


	3. Yumi is Working Also

Yamayurikai Host Bu by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Marimite series or the Ouran Host series. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi is a… well, she does not quite know what she is anymore. Up till a week ago, she was just a normal, though a little klutzy Lilian first year student. Then, just a few days ago, she became the girl who almost became Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. Yet, before the furore over the previous position could cool, she found herself in an even crazier role.

"Ah Yumi-san, we've run out of tea."

"Eh? Ah, I'll go brew a fresh pot then."

"I'll do it Yumi-san. I'm sure everyone here would rather talk to you some more."

"Ne."

"Hah…"

Yes. Fukuzawa Yumi is now a… host.

* * *

Chapter 3: Yumi is working also

"Yumi-san, what are your hobbies?"

"Do you take care of your skin in some special way?"

"It's so pretty."

To her credit, Yumi's highly mobile face twitched just a little under the expectant gazes of her guests. The earlier rounds of rehearsal seemed to been effective in building up some resistance in the mousy first-year, scant though it might be.

_It's no good… I have no clue what to do… _thought the pig-tailed host inwardly, the back of her head and uniform feeling wetter by the second from cold sweat.

"Yumi-san, why did you join this club?"

_Ah, that's right. If I can gather a hundred customers that designate me between now and the school festival, I should win the bet. That was the deal._

Ten minutes later…

"Oh, so your mother has been trying to teach you to cook too?"

"Hai, though I don't quite seem to have the talent for it. Just the other day, I burnt the tori wazen when I forgot to turn down the fire. My mother was saying I might just burn down the house someday."

"Oh my, Yumi-san."

A light chorus of giggles followed.

"What about household chores?"

"Ah, I do help out with those too."

"Sou… don't you think how unfair how girls always seem to be the ones doing these things? I mean, we're in the twenty-first century."

"Hmm… that's true, but I think I would still like to learn from her, even the cooking."

At the different looks directed towards her, Yumi continued in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It is fun to learn something new each time, and both my mom and dad would get so very happy on days that I manage to make the dishes correctly. I think someday, we will think back on these moments when we become the ones teaching our children the same."

"I think I would really love those times." added Yumi with a shy smile.

"…"

Yumi took the chance to take a sip of some much needed tea, thankful for the teacup that concealed her small wayward sigh. Chatting with the other girls had been unexpectedly enjoyable despite her initial nervousness, but it did parch her throat a little.

_I wonder how I did…_

Well, if she had only placed her teacup and tense nerves down, she would notice the fond looks the other girls were sending her way.

"Yumi-san, you're really amazing."

The unexpected praise brought on an equally unexpected effect on the pigtailed host. The pigtailed girl choked on her tea and promptly started sputtering in a series of cough that was just half mouthful short of a classic spit-take.

"Yumi-san!"

The girls closest to the said person quickly rushed over to her side and patted her back to smooth out the coughing fit. The other girls giggled politely at the delightful expressions on the poor girl.

"Mou… please don't surprise me like that." was all Yumi managed to say after calming down slightly.

"Hehe… but it's true. You have this natural charm about you, and we share so many similar experiences."

"Sou sou… It really feels like we're talking to a friend. It's really comfortable and amazing."

"Anou… could we designate you tomorrow as well?"

"Ah, that would really help me out a lot!" beamed Yumi happily, although her expression became a little clouded. "Ah… but I don't want to impose upon you all…"

"Not at all! In fact, we're so glad that the Yamayurikai has someone like you around who we can relate to."

"That's right. We idolize the Roses but being near them is so… difficult. But you seem so friendly!"

"That's right! I feel more relaxed too."

_Oh, I see… before, I let my imagination make me feel that I'm not good enough and that I should feel sorry for myself, but now I know not everyone is so critical about me… however…_

"Eh… I'm not exactly in… well, you know… there are circumstances…" ventured Yumi hesitantly, unsure of how to actually explain her situation to her guests without letting on more than she should. Thinking that it would buy her some time to think up of something, she raised her teacup once more, moistening her lips in the process. It turned out to be less of a good idea than she thought though…

"In that case, why don't you run for office in the elections later in the year? I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

This time, it was a perfect spit-take.

* * *

"Sachiko-sama."

Stirred from her observation of the flustered pigtailed girl at the other end of the table, the raven-haired heiress tried to drift her gaze back unto her guests as naturally as possible.

"Yes?"

Some of the guests held a bemused light in their eyes, having spotted their host's little lapse in attention. Not that they minded since it was a rare threat for them to see their Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's inattentive and stubborn side. She did make a surprisingly cute Tsundere after all.

"I was just concerned about our little helper there."

"You seem to have an eye on that person a lot…" teased one of her guests suggestively.

"Of course, I am raising her like my…"

The room was suddenly silent as all of the guests, including Yumi's, looked on expectantly at the En Bouton.

"…child."

* * *

The tallest of the three girls eavesdropping behind the biscuit door sniggered unabashedly upon hearing the truly hilarious slip-up by the usually most unflappable little sister.

"Hahaha, is that really the best she could come up with?"

"Give my little sister a break, Sei. This week of rehearsals is fraying her nerves far more than we expected, although Yumi-san seems to be growing into her role better than anticipated." admonished the current Rosa Chinensis of the doubled-up blonde devil. "It seems that Sachiko will fare better against parents than our normal students. We should take that into consideration too."

"Cheh, you're just being soft on her Youko."

The head of the white rose family pouted a little before a full Cheshire grin dawned on her face, stretching almost from one ear to the next.

"I know that look." observed an amused Eriko, who happened to take several steps back from the biscuit door to avoid being caught eavesdropping.

"Sei…" warned Youko half-heartedly, although she did do the same as her yellow rose counterpart.

"Hee… I'll be back."

* * *

The awkward silence was broken by the opening of the biscuit door and a boisterous "Hi!" on the part of the newest entrant.

"Rosa Gigantea!"

Looking at the curious mix of expressions around the room, the above-mentioned sempai asked as innocently as she could.

"Oh, did I interrupt something good?"

"N-No!" exclaimed Yumi a little too quickly. Noticing the slight tightening of her beloved person's eye muscles and the barest hint of a frown, she tried to correct herself hastilly, inadvertently becoming even more flustered. "I mean, yes… wait, I mean no… I mean… I mean…"

Witnessing the first-year's hundred and one expressions crossing her panicked face might have won her some additional fans, even from among her beloved sempai's guests. Not that that beloved sempai minded, since there was really only one person on her mind at the moment. Thus, Sachiko stood up in a bid to help her prospective soeur defuse the situation.

"Yumi, calm down and think about what you want to say. If you need to explain yourself to someone, don't do it in bits and pieces. When you're ready, say it only once, clearly. When someone makes a fuss, you should act like a willow in the wind."

It was clearly a Sachiko-sama moment, judging from the awed expressions from most of the guests in the room. The uninitiated may think of it as a ploy to garner back the hearts lost out to Yumi earlier, but for those who noticed the especially pleased look she had for a glazed-looking Yumi, her intentions were quite clear.

"Hai…" was all Yumi could muster, enchanted as she was.

In the meanwhile, the horns of the blonde devil resurfaced as she made her way sneakily past the distracted people to place herself directly behind Yumi's chair. She bated her chance and glomped the seated girl from behind, settling herself directly on her pigtailed head, squeezing her like a cosy teddy bear.

"That shy looking face is good! Good! Very good!"

"Ah! Sei-sama!"

The guests in the room broke out in laughter and guffaws at the popular Rosa Gigantea's antics and at Yumi's second hundred-expression performance while the visibly displeased Sachiko bolted to her feet.

"Sei-sama! You're being overly familiar with Yumi!"

"Ara, on what grounds are you saying that with? What is Yumi to you? If you don't answer me properly, I will take that role from you."

The younger girl faltered at the loaded question posed by the blonde, tensions rising within the room. Before she could answer though, the older girl broke that tension by offering her own answer.

"Your child?"

"Ah!" exclaimed Yumi loudly as she chose that moment to break out from her captor's grasp. Glancing hastily over to her important person opposite, she made for the door frantically in search of escape. In the process however, she had to play a short but theatrical cat and mouse game with her captor around the table before reaching the door and spotting her would-be savior, hiding herself desperately behind her.

"Youko-sama! Help please!"

"Sei…"

"Come on, come back to Papa's arms!"

"I don't need two fathers!"

Sachiko slumped back unto her chair, subconsciously thankful for the flamboyance of the annoying Rosa Gigantea and the commotion outside for diverting the guests' attention away from her. Normally, she would be able to deal with the situation perfectly. Normally, she would not worry so much about how others see her.

Except today, she was too busy blushing.

* * *

A/N: It has been a long time since my last update. The last review tempted me enough to continue, so I suppose we have our reviewers to thank for the sudden inspiration. I hope I still have it and that this chapter is well received by you readers. Content-wise, I did consider using proverbs like "Yanagi ni kaze" as in the original work, but I thought "willow in the wind" was a good approximate.

Please read and review, as always.

Lastly, Merry Christmas and may everyone have a Happy New Year.


	4. The New Host is the Natural Type

Yamayurikai Host Bu by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Marimite series or the Ouran Host series. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 4: The New Host is the Natural Type

Round hazel eyes examined the modest reflection presented in the equally modest mirror on the small dressing table, their owner tinkering needlessly with the ribbons on her pigtails and scarf while a barely audible sigh escaped her lips. Even in the midst of her morning routines, it seemed like she could not escape from the spell that was her beloved Sachiko-sama, or the gnawing insecurity of the great gulf between their personalities and statuses. Even so…

"_Remember this; I will definitely become your soeur."_

Those words, whispered hoarsely in passing after Rosa Gigantea's shenanigans the other day rose unbidden once again from her chaotic sea of memories, bringing forth with it complicated emotions that she had not anticipated. She had been too off-balanced that day to realise it, but Sachiko-sama's tone and expression back then were unlike any she had seen before… it was almost like…

"What are you doing Yumi? If you don't grab breakfast soon, you're going to be late!"

A similar face with a dissimilar voice shook the girl out of her light trance as her brother poked his head past the now ajar door. In her confusion, it almost seemed like her conscience had suddenly acquired a deeper, far archaic tone.

"Yuuki! Knock before you come in!" snapped the troubled girl, a little miffed at all the little unwanted interventions intruding into her life right now, divine though some of them may be.

She sighed once again a little while later, finding her breakfast a little off-coloured due to the various concerns pressing upon her.

"Again." commented her breakfast partner, although he had far less trouble with the toast and eggs. "Why do you keep sighing like that?"

"I'm having a little trouble with school. I am going to be helping out some sempais in the student council with an event for the school festival." confessed the meeker of the Fukuzawa siblings, having decided that a neutral ear wouldn't hurt.

"Eh… what event is that?"

The inevitable question, no doubt.

"Host Bu." replied the girl, already feeling half-defeated this morning for some reason.

"Oh… Soft Bu eh… are you going to be the pitcher or the batter? You never were that good with sports."

Yumi sighed once again, her first hefty one today. She briefly weighed the merits of an explanation but decided instead to let it slide. Truth, she decided, was stranger than fiction here.

"What about you? How is school for you?" returned the girl with another question, thinking that a little big sisterly concern here would help take her mind off things.

The toast lingered slightly in mid-air before the chewing resumed, although breakfast now seemed a little less palatable for the younger Fukuzawa too.

"I'm… having a little trouble with a sempai as well…"

At the thought of their respective trials to come for the day, both of them could not help but to sigh heavily once more.

* * *

It was nearing three in the afternoon before Yumi finally had the chance to heave a well-deserved sigh of relief. Things had been going well enough so far; she was getting rather used to talking to the other girls and her number of designations had been growing fairly steadily, but that also meant that she had been kept busy all day. So much so, that her only breather had to come from a quick stopover at the pantry for a fresh brew of Darjeeling.

"Sounds like you have it rough Yumi-san."

The concern came from Shimazu Yoshino, a first year just like her and the petite soeur of the current Rosa Foetida en Bouton, Hasekura Rei. Yumi had struck up an easy friendship with her some time ago, grateful for the company and empathy of one in the know of the situation, although, with her delicate features and small pale bodice, she looked more the part of the fragile doll than Yumi herself.

"No less than you, Yoshino-san. Will Rei-sama be coming to the Rose Mansion?"

"Sa…" wondered the slender girl with braids aloud. "Rei-chan did mention having to run an errand for the senior Roses after her kendo training."

"Eh? What type of errand?" asked Yumi quite off-handedly as she picked up her pot of tea to move alongside the youngest Yellow Rose.

"Something to do with costumes I think." replied Yoshino quite cryptically as she made for the other end of the long table.

It was a few seconds before the information sank in.

"Eh? Costumes?"

"Costumes?"

"Is that true Yumi-san?"

"Will the Yamayurikai be wearing costumes for the Host Club event?"

That little exclamation caught like wildfire among the other students present and soon the Yoshino and Yumi groupies became embroiled in a masse discussion about the wonderful possibilities.

* * *

"Kimonos! I would love to see the Roses in kimonos!"

"Shimako-san would look so right in them!"

"What about maid dresses?"

"Maid dresses! Will they be wearing maid dresses?"

"Goth Loli!"

"Ah, I would love to see Sachiko-sama in black and frills!"

Reeling from the many images that were running wild in her head, Yumi pinched her nose more out of reflex than anything. The panicky girl then tried her best to placate the other excited girls, all the while doing her best to telegraph her SOS to her friend with the twitches of her highly mobile face, the spasms resembling some kind of personal Morse code to the much more collected other.

"Mamama… everyone, let's not get ahead of ourselves." announced an amused Yoshino with a crisp clap. "We're not doing a cosplay café, so it's more like uniforms for the event rather than actual costumes."

"Eh…"

The disappointment in the others was quite evident. Even Yumi's expression fell a little at the helpful explanation that she so wordlessly requested. For a brief moment though, there was calm. That was, until speculation became rife once more at the hopeful query by one of the members of the now combined clientele.

"Say Yumi-san, are you against costumes for the Host Club?"

"Ah, no, I'm…" Yumi hesitated a little before finding the words she wanted. "I think it's only natural to wear clothes that fit the time and occasion."

"Oh, I see! So Yumi-san is someone who values the seasons! That's wonderful too!"

"Eh? Ma…" went Yumi along with the flow, although somewhere at the back of her mind she was wondering how the conversation ended up here.

"Then I wish it'd snow on Christmas too!"

"Kyaa! To be close to your loved ones in the snow! That's my ideal."

"Or to have a couple dancing amidst the blooming sakura!"

"My! How dreamy!"

The little self image in her head pounded her hand lightly on her palm as she settled quite arbitrarily on 'girl talk' for her previous question to herself. Hence, she tried her best to join in as amicably as she could.

"Hmmm… is that so?"

Her Host Club smile, the one that she did not even know she was developing, that killer natural smile, slipped out on its own this time.

"It's so cute of all of you to have dreams."

The room became quite jarringly silent for the first time today, the same sentiment echoing quite resoundingly among them

_NO! Darn it! __You're the one who's cute!_

"Hmm?"

* * *

"Well, as for the costumes…" added the youngest Yellow Rose with a sly wink to her fellow host, no doubt already relishing the many potential futures that were to come with the interesting girl alongside. "Not this time anyway…"

"Really?" asked the other girls in the room who had caught on far quicker than the oblivious, natural-type charmer.

"Yumi-san, now you really have to join the Yamayurikai!"

This might already be a moot point, but Shimazu Yoshino is most definitely…

"EH!"

The chibi-devil type.

* * *

The buzz of lively chatter and the faint clinking of porcelain filtered gently past the biscuit door and into largely satisfied ears just a little distance beyond. The ledge of the second floor was fast becoming a familiar perch for the senior roses of red and white. However, the former was currently leaning on the railings, her expression clouded while stilled in thought; a perculiar mix of sweet achievement, rich approval but with a sour dash of concern. It was a slight lapse, unconscious no doubt, but one that acrid grey irises drank in. After all, it was not often that the honours student let slip a pout like that. It reminded one of an honest child on the brink of losing at her own imaginary little game.

"What?"

There it goes again, one of their little sparring sessions.

"What 'what'?"

Mizuno Youko spared the blonde a sharp glare that had scepticism plastered quite all over it.

"I know that look."

Although the tone was plainly accusatory, it made the unrepentant smirk grow, more than anything else.

"Your wrinkles are going to show if you keep doing that."

Shaking her head, the current Rosa Chinensis went back to her worries, a worrywart and meddler at her core. Still, that made her interesting, interesting enough for one to stick around at least.

"What are you fretting about this time?"

"Hanadera."

The effervescent smile of the mercurial White Rose finally died a natural death.

"Leave them behind."

Youko raised an eyebrow at that; half at the untactful decision, the other at the abrupt change of her friend's mood.

"Sei, you know it is a tradition. Besides, the relationship between Lilian and Hanadera goes back a long way."

"We already have enough hosts here, plus we won't be able to show how we take care of our little juniors if we rely on them. In short, we don't need them."

Youko eyed the blonde depreciatively.

"I'm beginning to think that you only talk sense when it comes to something you want."

Part of the blonde's good humour crept back into her.

"You wound me. My sense just isn't for all tastes, that's all."

Youko sighed in resignation, before she promptly lightened up. The other girl always had that effect on her, like a spicy balm of sorts. Or perhaps she just got too used to it.

"So, what now?" ventured Sei speculatively, interpreting the nearly evil glint in her partner's now calmer expression out of habit once again. A worrier and meddler she might be, but there was still something more to her that drew the blonde to her. She had always suspected it as much...

"I've got a plan."

Ah... Mizuno Youko might just be the Maou-type.

* * *

A/N:

Finally some time to write! I'm doing a quick blitz update on all of my current stories, so I hope the quality is still there. Please read and review. The more there are, constructive or encouraging types preferred, the more inclined I would be to update within this precious week I have to lose myself to my muses.


	5. Flowers and Roses

Yamayurikai Host Bu by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Marimite series or the Ouran Host series. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 5: Flowers and Roses

"Ah… it's time…"

"Yumi-san, you're going to the Rose Mansion today as well right?"

"Eh? Ah, yes…"

"In that case, you should get going. We're almost done anyway."

"That's right, leave the cleaning log to us. Do your best today too!"

"Thank you very much!"

A grateful bow and a bashful smile later, the two helpful classmates saw the head of ribboned twin-tails bounce out of the doors of the music room before turning to each other.

"Ne… you too?"

"Of course!"

The two girls reached into their respective pockets and pulled out a badge each, flashing them proudly at each other before giggling in delight. A super deformed chibi version of their classmate with an exaggerated thumbs-up pose was emblazoned on a background of a single large red rose.

"Go go Yumi-san!"

* * *

The gentle patter of footsteps drifted idly in the luke-warm breeze amidst a soft serenade of melodic notes off in the distance. It was a familiar song, a thoughtful balm for the weary and the faithful. Although for the weary and faithful one who heard it, what it got her thinking of was something less thoughtful, but still profoundly baffling.

"Why sapphire?"

"What about sapphire?"

"Yoshino-san!"

The two girls pulled up next to each other for a friendly greeting before continuing their walk towards the Rose Mansion anew.

"So Yumi-san, what was it about sapphire?"

"Ah… the kindergarteners were singing Maria-sama no kokoro earlier, so it got me thinking… Maria-sama's heart is being compared to beautiful things like the blue sky, the evergreen trees, the nightingale and the mountain lily… but why a sapphire? You know, since jewels can only be attained with money. It doesn't quite suit Maria-sama, does it?"

Yoshino blinked twice before breaking into an ill-concealed guffaw.

"You sure are an odd one Yumi-san."

"Eh…? Sonna…"

The two girls had reached their destination in amicable company, although there was something else that was odd in the air.

"Hey Yumi-san, do you smell something?"

* * *

"Ah, they're here."

The Roses and the boutons turned and exchanged the usual pleasantries with the two new entrants before the source of the scent revealed itself. Namely, lunch.

"Rei-chan, what's all this?"

"The second year Sakura class is going to serve curry at their restaurant booth for the school festival, so they brought some of their curry here for a taste test." explained the boyish-looking bouton of the Yellow Roses.

"Oh, that's why we smelled curry outside." recounted Yumi quite belatedly. "Wait… nine plates… they even counted me in?"

"Yes, but that is that. For now, ahh…"

"Eh?"

The young first year found a spoonful of curry and rice held up before her mouth by a strangely patient-looking Rosa Gigantea.

"I want you to see if it tastes good."

"Me?"

"Yeah, so open your mouth."

The curry did smell quite wonderful, and she was quite hungry, so Yumi ended up doing what her blonde sempai asked. On hindsight, it was quite careless of her too.

"Ahh…"

That hindsight really hit home when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She froze almost reflexively from the weird yet familiar sensation, causing the spoon to miss its mark as a result and touch the side of her cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! Was it too hot?"

The blonde leader of the White Roses made a small show out of wiping away the slight curry mark on first year with a handy handkerchief before blowing quite tenderly on the spoonful of curry and trying again.

"Ahh…"

This time, however, she was waylaid by a visibly less composed Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

"Rosa Gigantea, would you stop encouraging the first years on bad table manners?" was the official excuse.

A second shiver went down a particular first year's spine at the now familiar tone of voice that usually preceded a Sei-Sachiko-sama bout. She snuck a quick glance at the former's actual petite soeur but her typical neutral nature was still there, much to her chagrin.

"Hmm?" hummed Shimako absently upon noticing Yumi's pleading look. Obviously the facial telegraphs aren't quite getting through.

"Oh dear, do you have something against good old fashioned skinship, Sachiko? It's fine, ain't it?" continued Sei rather nonchalantly.

The blonde third-year caught hold of the despairing first-year who was conspicuously inching away from her by the nook of her neck and swept her into a half-glomp.

"After all, I'm her Oto-san." finished the blonde devil of her long drawn-out tease, but not before she licked a stray grain of rice off her prey's cheek.

Yumi could swear she heard something actually snap in the room as her Sachiko-sama bolted to her feet once more, her face a contorted maze of blatant annoyance.

"That's sexual harassment!"

"It's skinship! S-kin-ship!"

The girl in the midst of it all finally managed to summon what limited strength she had and broke free from the blonde's cuddle in a strangely animated fashion. Darting this way and that, her increasingly well-honed instincts went straight after her sole refuge, the leader of this newly extended family as it would seem.

"Rosa Gigantea! I already have a father!" restated the twin-tailed girl of the point she very much wanted to make stick from behind her savior.

A look of false shock passed through the blonde's face as she collapsed unto the floor in an overly clichéd theatrical manner. All that was missing would be the for the lights to dim and the lonely spotlight.

"Okaa-san, Yumi-chan is refusing to acknowledge me!"

"Okaa-san?" went the other entrant who had been watching the little spectacle with quiet amusement so far.

"Position-wise, probably her." directed the third person to actually take delight in the little fiasco with a bemused tilt of her head, the hazel curls under the headband seeming pointing to the current Rosa Chinensis.

Yoshino nodded amicably along a few times before she caught herself. Fraternizing with the enemy was not very acceptable after all, even if she was her Rei-chan's dear onee-sama.

The leader of the Red Roses raised an eyebrow in annoyance at her new title, but inwardly… well, it was anyone's guess. Judging from Eriko's chuckle, some guesses were definitely being made in that miscreant mind of hers. Before things could escalate further though, a loud smack resounded in the room as a conveniently placed giant paper fan came into contact with the back of a blonde head.

"Enough of this baka-oya play. You too, Sachiko." admonished Mizuno Youko of the two squabbling sisters like a proper big sister would.

"Owwie… that hurt you know."

"Hai… Onee-sama…"

The eldest of the Red Roses sighed before tapping the harisen lightly on her neck like some overgrown back massager.

"And to think our guest from Hanadera will be dropping by today. What would he say if the young ladies of Lilian were caught fighting like little children."

At the surprise and apprehension that swirled around in her en bouton's eyes, it was quite obvious that she had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment. This latest preoccupation with the Hanadera visitors seemed to weigh heavily on Sachiko's already cluttered mind as she sank down in her seat.

"Ah, he should be here. Kashiwagi-san… I mean, Hanadera's student council president. Yumi-chan, could you please go to the main gate to lead him here?"

"Hai."

* * *

As Yumi made her way to the main gate with hurried steps, the look on her Sachiko-samas face bothered her to no end. Sure, she had seen her angry, displeased, distressed, frustrated, seething… not that she was keeping track or anything… but it was the first time she had seen her look so… forlorn? It was difficult to put her finger on it…

"Will Sachiko-sama be alright… Oh no… I'm spacing out again… concentrate…"

A few minutes later, she finally caught a glimpse of their guest for the day. Tall, dark-haired with refined features and the air of an aristocrat about him, their guest did not seem like a run of the mill high school student at all. In fact, the nearer she got to their guest, the more he resembles…

"Umm… excuse me, but are you Kashiwagi-san?"

"You're from the Yamayurikai? I am Kashiwagi Suguru. I'll be working with you today."

* * *

"Welcome Kashiwagi-san. Thank you for coming all the way here."

"Thank you for your invitation. This is a wonderful mansion."

"The pleasure is ours."

The sound of an oaken chair lightly scraping the floorboards rang out as the senior Roses proceeded with their share of the hosting practice.

"Now then, first of all, please sit down."

"Why thank you."

"Black tea or coffee?"

"Black tea please."

The final plate of curry rice from earlier was even offered to their guest.

"This is a special curry from one of the restaurant booths in the school festival. Please try some."

"It looks delicious. Itadakimasu."

"My, as expected of a man! What a magnificent appetite!"

It was little scary for the boutons and their petite soeurs to see how accommodating their big sisters were being at this point of time.

"The… the roses…" was all that Yumi could manage as the trio of Roses fawned over their guest. Still something seemed off with the guest; he seemed too calm and at home despite being the only male in a garden of woman.

Soon, even Yoshino and Rei joined in on the hosting practice. This allowed some reprieve for a certain blonde Rose who came over to where Yumi was standing.

"This is the first time meeting him right? What do you think, Yumi-chan?" whispered the third year in hushed tones.

"Umm… he seems smart, sociable and eloquent."

"I see. How is he as a male then? Objectively speaking."

"Erm…"

Yumi hesitated at the unexpected line of questioning.

"He seems fairly good right? Good enough to be Sachiko's partner no?"

"Eh?"

The rest of Rosa Gigantea's helpful expose of her Sachiko-sama's background seemed to swim and meld into the backdrop with her attention centered squarely on the deepening frown and increasing clouded expression on her important person. Information like how Sachiko-sama's family situation being complicated with the men in the family keeping a number of mistresses flew right past her, although she did gain some small insight on why her Sachiko-sama had a deep dislike for men.

"So, we thought we would try to rehabilitate her using the host club project and, well… 'good' men. Or perhaps 'safe' men would be more accurate here."

"Huh? 'Safe' men?"

"Ah, don't worry. He won't make advances towards Sachiko, even by mistake. In a way, we are alike I suppose."

"A-Alike?"

She considered throwing Rosa Gigantea a dirty look, but she was also afraid that it might flick on that switch of hers once more. Still any and all consideration seemed to just freeze and stop when her Sachiko-sama rose silently from her seat and excused herself for a breather.

_Does she really hate being in the presence of men so much?_

As Sachiko exited the room, Yumi noticed their guest accord the former with the merest flicker of interest through the briefest of sideway glances.

_Or is it just him?_

* * *

A/N:

Apologies for the long wait. I hope this chapter would find you readers well. I had a longer scene in mind, but I decided to break it into smaller parts so that this chapter can be published sooner.

Reviews are very welcome.


	6. Waterproof

Yamayurikai Host Bu by Wordsworthy

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Marimite series or the Ouran Host series. This is, after all, just a fanfiction written for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit motive whatsoever. So please just enjoy the story and do not sue me for this. If you wish to know more about the series, please support the companies producing them directly and purchase their merchandise if you like.

* * *

Chapter 6: Waterproof

Another day, another twenty-four hours closer to the cultural festival, and by that line of reasoning, another step nearer to the fated showdown between the destined two. A contest of wills, charm and guile, who will sweep the most number of fair maidens off their feet and claim the title of Host King? Or perhaps they will claim each other in the process and ignite a whole new legend…

"Stop!"

The ring announcer inspired lunch hour chatter took a rather interesting turn for the better as the favourite it-girl at the moment served up yet another fascinating thought-halt, courtesy of a friendly neighbourhood reporter with gleaming eyes and a winsome grin. The two girls were having their lunch separate from their classes, or at least Yumi was, until she was found and had her privacy promptly hijacked.

"Mami-san, just stop!"

"Why?" asked the fledgling reporter with feigned innocence, as though it was nothing less than her civic duty to embarrass the young 'outsider' among the Rose families. The pretty blush and the startled expressions were reasons enough for most though.

"Just because! It's not like that, at all!" stated the poor protagonist of the story with as much bluster as she could muster, though it was hardly effective in warding off the persistent news hound. A longer stick would have been more effective, figuratively of course.

"Well, in case you didn't know, the final host club practice by the Yamayurikai IS the talk of the school, especially the fact that it is an open rehearsal. That, and that there are certain rumours making their way around…"

"The rumours are just… ah…"

The slightly slow girl finally realised why her friend had gone out of her way and sought her out, even joining her for lunch despite all that teasing about the ifs and what nots. The latter was checking in on her, to warn her about things that be.

"Mami-san, did you…"

"Ah… the weather's pretty nice, isn't it, Yumi-san?"

* * *

"So Yumi-san, I'll see you later at the practice then. Later."

"Okay, later then Mami-san."

The youngest sister of the White Rose family raised her gorgeous chestnut curls up from the novel she had been reading at the sound of the other girl's voice. She had been a little worried when she realised that her fellow Host Club debutante had left the class for lunch after returning from a meeting for the members of the Environmental Club, so it was a weight off her mind to see the pigtailed girl back, safe and sound.

Just as Shimako was about to re-enter the imposing solace of her paperback, she noticed Yumi behaving a little oddly about her seat, more so than usual actually. The other girl seemed to be looking about for something before she appeared to find it, a simple post-it note. However, as she read the small scrap, her fickle expressions seemed to transit from an initial uncertainty to the gradual dawning of realization and dread, culminating in a reluctant sigh before she made for the doors of the classroom.

"Yumi-san, where are you going? Class is about to begin." asked a concerned Shimako of the pigtailed girl as she passed her desk.

"I… er… forgot something. I'll be right back."

Before the White Rose's bouton could query her further, Yumi had already excused herself despite the flimsy excuse and paper-thin smile. Something was definitely up. That was very much confirmed when she caught a glimpse of a head of red ribbons and pigtails outside the window, heading away from the school building.

_I better go get her…_

* * *

"Oh no…"

The lightly heaving girl had followed the instructions scribbled on the note and arrived at the fountain as quickly as she could, only to find a rather clichéd scene, one that Yumi never thought she would see acted out in real life, let alone have it enacted on her.

"I thought there wouldn't be any bullying in this school… This is really…"

Her modest dark book-bag was floating idly in the clear water while several of her exercise books flanked it conspicuously on either side. In fact, apart from some of the more expensive textbooks that were left on the side of the pavement due to small measure of mercy, the contents of her book-bag was spilled in its entirety into the fountain.

Yumi stared at the mess in the fountain, particularly at how her books bobbed up and down due to the cascading waters, while she wondered how best to go about retrieving her belongings. The exercise books were a lost cause, since some of the ink was already running, but the bag and her stationeries could still be salvaged if dried… Still, they were floating a bit too far away to reach by hand, and matters would just become a whole lot worse if she fell into the fountain too while attempting to do so…

"I don't have a choice then…" sighed the troubled girl as she slipped her shoes and socks off and arranged them neatly beside the fountain.

Looking around rather furtively, Yumi hiked up the hem of her skirt in a little unseemly fashion in order to climb over the sides of the fountain before letting her feet tread gingerly upon the fountain's bottom. Fortunately, the water was not as deep as the sides of the fountain had let on, and the bottom was rather level instead of round, ensuring as good a footing as she could realistically expect from her wild idea.

With the practicalities of her situation more or less accounted for, the girl began to go after the larger articles, collecting them carefully and depositing them past the side of the fountain for safekeeping. It was the smaller articles such as her stationeries that seemed to elude her grasp and was taking just that bit longer to round up. Time was something she did not have, though. If someone were to see…

"Yumi."

* * *

The abovementioned girl's heart jumped instinctively at that familiar call of her name. Only one person she knew would entreat her name to that low, even-mannered tone, despite the fact that she could feel a hint of seething from it this time.

"Sachiko-sama…"

The tall second-year member of the Red Roses was indeed there some distance away, looking straight at her with folded arms and an expression of ill-concealed annoyance plastered on her face.

"You have got a lot of guts to skip lessons." remonstrated Sachiko sternly of the younger girl as she approached her in an uncharacteristic huff, although her expression changed gradually from annoyance to puzzlement as she neared.

"Yumi, why are you washing your bag?" asked the older girl upon spotting the odd sight of her wet book-bag and her books laid out beside the fountain.

"I… I dropped it by accident…" stammered the totally unconvincing reply.

By this time, the Rosa Chinensis en bouton had pulled up alongside Yumi and was looking her directly in the eye with a look that was quite universally understood as the unspoken equivalent of either an "are you serious" or a "what on earth".

Unable to take any more damage to her heart from the disapproving and disbelieving gaze of her most adored person after the whole ordeal so far, Yumi tried to hide the hot moisture and the slight tremors that threatened her eyes and body by turning back to the task at hand, bending her body low and away from the older girl.

"I-I'll be done in just a minute, so…"

There was an awkward silence for a brief moment, before it was broken by two faint splashes that seized Yumi's attention, causing the younger girl to turn towards their source in a panic.

"Sachiko-sama! You'll get wet too!"

True enough, part of the older girl's uniform seemed to get slightly darker as she waded her way towards Yumi, fleeting though some of the contact with the water may be. At the expression of unabashed concern on the younger girl's face despite her own situation, Sachiko's face softened further without her knowing, despite herself.

"I don't care… more importantly…"

Yumi was taken aback by the new look that her Sachiko-sama was now giving her. Gone was any hint of annoyance, replaced entirely with nothing other than kindness, sincerity and a longing, pleading for her honest truth.

"Did someone throw your bag in here? Please tell me."

Yumi had no defence to speak of against her Sachiko-sama when she was like this.

"Yes."

The older girl closed her eyes and sighed regretfully.

"I see… then this is my fault…"

"Ahh! No, this isn't… this is just a simple prank. No one got hurt. I'm perfectly fine, although I am just a little bit wet."

"Still…"

An idea suddenly popped into Yumi's head. Well, it was more of a saying actually, a jumbled up one at that.

"Ah! Besides, as they say, handsome men can't be hurt by water… Ah! Of course, I'm not saying that Sachiko-sama is a man, or like a man! Or that, men are better than women, I mean… that's what people having been saying about…"

A light giggle drew Yumi's gaze back unto her adored person.

"You have weird concerns, don't you Yumi?"

Despite the light jibe, Yumi couldn't react anymore. Not with her adored person's cool eyes restored and infused with a light far gentler than any she could recall, and a wry half-smile caught between amusement and a genuine fondness for the girl.

"Let's just say, handsome women can't be hurt by water either, alright?"

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter. Hope you like it.

Reviews are very welcome.


End file.
